Virtue and Vice
by crematosis
Summary: Five times loving Steve changes Tony for the better, and one time it changes Steve for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. So, I've been bit with the Stony big pretty hard and after voraciously consuming everything I could find, I decided to write my own. This will be mostly angst/fluff with a little bit of humor and no real action, just little snapshots of their relationship with undefinable time jumps in between chapters.

Disclaimer: Huh. I don't think I even own any Avengers stuff. This is pretty sad.

"Aw, fuck. Am I late?"

Tony studied his watch. No, he was right on time. Well, five minutes early. But Steve was in the middle of a movie. How had that happened?

"You're not late," Steve assured him. "I just remembered this part with the Silver City so I had to watch it again."

Tony settled onto the couch. If Steve was going to take an interest in some of the movies Tony insisted he watch, he wasn't going to be upset about that. As long as he still got to show Steve a new movie every Friday night

"Oh, _The Neverending Story II_." Tony wrinkled his nose. Why had he introduced Steve to that movie anyway? It was pretty dumb, not nearly as good as the first one. Although the first one wasn't without its flaws either. It was such an 80s movie.

And then the sorceress Xayide walked on screen and Tony remembered the only reason he had liked the movie. Xayide was pretty hot. Evil, but hot.

Steve shuddered and hid his face behind his hands. "Oh no, I hate this part. Bastian, not the belt. Why would you trust her?"

"Steve, seriously? We've seen this movie before. You know how it ends."

"I know. " Steve squirmed. "But I can't stand to see the poor guy embarrass himself."

Tony stared at him, openly incredulous. "Steve. We go to battle almost every day and kid movies are your one weakness. What the hell?"

Steve turned pink. He reached for the remote and clicked off the television. "Well, I've seen all I needed to," he said. "So, uh, what movie are we watching this week?"

Tony had fully planned on teasing Steve about his squeamishness the next Friday night. He had even brought a selection of Disney movies just so he could watch Steve squirm some more. But his plans changed as soon as he walked into the mansion.

Everyone was sitting in the den. His den. The one he used for nothing else but watching movies with Steve.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Tony demanded.

Natasha held up a handful of discs. "We're watching old mission footage for debriefing purposes. And since I know you won't come to Shield HQ willingly, we all came here."

Tony groaned. "Does it have to be tonight? Fridays are date nights with Steve."

"Date night?" Clint snorted. "As far as I know, all you guys do on Friday evening is watch shitty movies. And I'm pretty sure I would know if that had changed." He arched an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony sighed. Clint was right. Damnit.

"I can clear at least two hours from my schedule tomorrow," Steve said quietly.

Tony sighed again. "This is not going to be a regular thing, okay?" Tony didn't think he could stand it more than one night.

"Fury's orders," Bruce said. "At least three tapes a week until we get through the whole pile."

Tony ground his teeth. The mission footage had all come from the Iron Man suit. What right did Fury have to force him to give up date nights to watch his own footage?

Steve put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It won't always be on Friday," he said. "It just worked out this week that everybody was home today."

"Alright, alright," Tony grumbled. He settled onto the couch beside Steve. Well, it wasn't going to be as fun as a real movie, but at least Steve was still curled up beside him.

Natasha put in the first tape and the date April 17th flashed briefly on the screen followed by the name of the minor villain they had been fighting at the time. And then the words Rural Virginia.

Uh-oh.

Tony recognized the long row of pine trees and the farmhouse in the distance. If Steve's suddenly stiff posture was any indication, he had recognized it too.

This was the mission where Steve had been trying to have a private conversation with Clint about how he thought Tony was attractive and had accidentally left the comm setting on public. And Tony had been the idiot to interrupt the rare glimpse into Cap's private thoughts with a "You really think I'm hot?"

Steve hadn't spoken to him for two weeks after that, avoiding him in the hallways, and staying far out of his way in missions. Tony finally had to make Jarvis lock Steve into his room to actually get a chance to talk things over with him.

And now things with Steve were good. They were actually kind of dating, if cuddling up on the couch watching movies together every Friday night counted as dating. But this thing with Steve was still so new, so fragile. Tony wasn't about to let it be spoiled by watching Steve feel ashamed and self-conscious.

Tony stood. "I'm out of here," he said. "I can't stand to see the poor guy embarrass himself."

"Sit, Stark. Nobody leaves until we finish at least three tapes."

"What guy?" Clint said. "You? Wait, is this the mission where you crashed into that tree?"

"No," Tony said curtly. "That was two weeks ago. This one is from way back sometime last month."

"What a coincidence," Natasha said dryly. "The next in the pile is dated two weeks ago."

"Oh hell yes," Clint said. "We're watching that one right now." He stood up and fiddled with the television. The April 17th mission log was tossed into the Finished pile.

Steve shot Tony a proud look, a look that said Tony had just done a Very Good Thing. Tony allowed himself to bask in the warmth of that look for a moment. He didn't get to see too many of those looks, much less be on the receiving end of one. Steve's hand rested on his knee and Tony felt a surge of optimism run through him, the feeling that he could do no wrong.

Until the video started.

Tony winced as he heard his own voice loudly proclaiming, "Captain, my captain! I-whoa, what the hell is this?"

He couldn't look. He didn't want to see what stupid shit he had been up to. He settled for looking at Steve instead. Steve was watching the video through the cracks in his fingers. Good old Steve.

And now Steve was giving orders. Tony remembered that instead of listening to Steve at first, he had spouted off some truly terrible pick-up lines. And of course Steve remembered that was coming up, because he had his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut.

Any moment now, they would be in the middle of battle. And then Tony would suddenly notice how glorious Steve looked kicking ass and then-

A loud thunk and cursing from Video Tony.

Yep, there was that goddamn tree.

Clint burst out laughing. "Oh my god. You were totally staring at Steve's ass."

"Was not."

"Yes. You crashed because you were staring at Steve's ass." He doubled over in a fit of laughter.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "You realize we still have two more mission videos to get through, right?"

Steve smiled and patted Tony's knee. "It's okay. We can make it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I like Pepper, so don't be upset with me. It was just...necessary for plot development, okay?

Disclaimer: So, still don't have any Avengers stuff. Nope. Absolutely nothing.

Pepper really had the worst timing, Tony thought. He had just put on his suit jacket when his phone began ringing. Really, what could Pepper possibly need from him at 7 p.m. on a Saturday?

But Tony tapped a finger on the tablet, bringing up Pepper's image. "Kinda busy, Pepper," he said. "As you can see."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing all dressed up?"

"I have a date tonight, if you must know." Tony adjusted his tie. "So, leave me a message with whatever it is and I'll get back to you later tonight."

"With who? Natasha?"

"What? No, fuck, no." Tony suppressed a grimace. "Why would you even think I was interested in her?"

Pepper gave him a look. "I don't know, maybe the fact that you were hitting on her the moment you met her."

"I hit on a lot of people," Tony said. "And okay, maybe I did think she was kind of hot. But I live with her now. And she's a little scary first thing in the morning."

Pepper tapped a finger to her chin. "You don't usually get this dressed up except when you go to charity events and there shouldn't be anything on the calendar for tonight."

"I already said it's a date," Tony said irritably. Really, Pepper honestly expected him to take a date to a charity event? Nope, he liked to keep his work and social life as separate as possible. Or maybe she expected him to try and pick someone up at one of the events, which was disappointing. He was way, way past those days.

"An actual date," Tony said for emphasis. "At a very nice restaurant. I have reservations and everything."

Pepper's eyebrows rose. "Wow. The sex must be really good."

"We haven't had sex," Tony said indignantly. Steve was a classy guy. Three weeks was way too soon to start sleeping with him. Steve was special. He deserved movie nights, dinner dates, making out under the stars, and cuddling on the couch. Sex would come later, when Steve was ready for it.

"I can't believe a woman exists that is worth taking out to a nice restaurant before you've even had sex with her."

"You're right," Tony said. "Steve is very much a man."

Pepper stared at him for a moment and then she laughed, sounding relieved. "Oh, Tony. You really had me going for a second. So, you're having dinner with your teammate. That's nice. You do need to spend some time making friends with your team."

"Pepper, this is a date," Tony said again, speaking extra slowly in case it would help. Really, why was this so hard for her to understand? Maybe he didn't go on dates very often, but he did whatever he wanted. Nothing should have surprised her at this point.

"Nice try," she said with a chuckle. "He's Captain America."

"So? Captain America is entitled to have a little fun when he's off-duty. And he's entitled to go out with a man if he wants. It's the 21st century."

Pepper's forehead creased and an almost pitying look came into her eyes. "Tony, I don't want to see you get hurt," she said gently. "I know you have your fantasies-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You think he's too good for me or something?"

"I don't think anything," Pepper said. "But I'm surprised he doesn't."

Tony scowled and jabbed his finger viciously at the tablet, ending the call. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn Pepper. He had always thought she understood him better than anybody else. But maybe not.

Steve wandered into the bedroom at that moment, tugging at his tie. "Tony? We're going to be late if we don't-" His expression softened. "Are you okay? We don't have to go out if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine," Tony said. He forced his mouth into a fake smile. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I didn't intend for these things to be interconnected. I started writing them just as little relationship snapshots. But I accidentally a storyline. Oops.

Disclaimer: Just because they call me Stark at work, it doesn't mean I'm really associated with Iron Man and Avengers stuff.

Steve stared at Tony in disbelief. He hadn't pictured the man as a weepy drunk. But Tony was collapsed on the couch with an empty bottle of whiskey, looking absolutely devastated.

"Tony," Steve said. "Let's get up and head to bed. You'll feel better tomorrow." He nudged Tony's arm with his knee.

"I can't," Tony wailed, his arms circling around Steve's leg. "I don't think I can even stand. Oh, I'm such a mess. How can you stand me?"

Steve sighed. People had warned him that Tony had a drinking problem, but he had assumed that problem would come in the form of Tony drunk dialing everyone he knew with lewd suggestions, buying a bunch of expensive things he wouldn't even want when he woke up the next day, or maybe streaking through the mansion. Steve tried not to think about that last one.

But the reality was a miserable, helpless Tony who would probably have to be bodily carried to bed, patted, and reassured over and over again that no, the world was not ending tomorrow. It would be exhausting to deal with him, but somehow oddly worth it. He rarely saw beneath Tony's mask of false bravado and seeing him so vulnerable was a rare treat.

If only vulnerability didn't come in the form of existential angst.

"Pepper was right," Tony moaned. "I'm not worthy of you."

"Tony, no. We are not doing this," Steve said firmly.

"Just look at me. I'm a wreck." Tony waved the empty bottle. "I'm a horrible, horrible-"

Steve slipped the bottle out of Tony's grip. "You're a wreck right now, sure. But only because you're drunk."

"And I get drunk a lot. I'm an alcoholic, you know. I get so wasted so much. Pathetically, pathetically wasted."

Steve frowned. "Not as often as you think. In fact, this is the first time I've actually seen you drunk. And we've been dating for weeks now, and living together in the mansion for months."

"Because I didn't want you to see me drinking. But I do. I have a flask in the lab for all when I can't sleep."

Steve sighed. "Fine. So, you're an alcoholic. That doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does. I'm a bad person. Go on and say it. I know you want to." Tony slipped off the couch and flopped onto the floor like a dying fish.

Steve put his hands under Tony's armpits and heaved him back onto the couch. "You are not a bad person. No, look at me, Tony. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Tony's eyes darted everywhere around the room, never making eye contact with Steve. "I can't," he said. "I don't want to see that disappointed look on your face."

"I am not disappointed." Frustrated, maybe, Steve would allow. If Tony had been anyone else, he would have assumed he was just fishing for compliments. But he knew Tony was all too sincere. Tony really thought, deep down, that he was a failure, and no matter how many times Steve assured him otherwise, the words didn't seem to be getting through to him.

"Hard to believe," Tony murmured, sliding back down the couch. "I've fucked it up with everyone else. It's only a matter of time before I drive you away too."

Steve stroked Tony's hair. "You are not going to drive me away. I love you and you're going to have to be stuck with me."

Tony didn't smile. He hunched his shoulders and looked down towards the floor. "Alcoholic. Asshole. Playboy. Selfish bastard."

Steve folded his arms over his chest. "You're going to stop wallowing in self-pity right now. You are none of these things."

"And don't forget my problems with authority."

"Tony. Stop it."

"No use, Cap. I try and try and I'm just never going to be as perfect as you are."

Steve took Tony's face in his hands. "But you're trying. And that's the important part."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I like Pepper, I really do. And I don't like that I've written her a little oblivious/not understanding. Yes, yes, she's probably OOC. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just terrible at writing female characters. That uh, might explain why I always write slash fiction.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing these characters for a brief moment to do terrible, terrible things with them. And then putting them back. Because, not mine. Not mine.

Pepper took a deep breath to compose herself as she reached for the door. She was not looking forward to the meeting at all. She had sent Tony several reminders about the meeting, asked him to please consider just attending electronically. But Tony hadn't sent her a single response. She wasn't even sure he had been reading her messages. After all, he hadn't been speaking to her for the last month. And now the board of directors were going to ask her a bunch of questions about Tony's activities that she couldn't answer.

The elevator opened behind her. She blinked in surprise as Tony stepped out in a nice suit, followed closely by Steve. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"Pretty sure there's a board of directors meeting today."

"Yes, there is. You remembered?"

Tony adjusted his tie. "Steve reminded me." He pushed past her into the room.

Pepper turned to Steve with gratitude. "I can't believe you got him to come in. Tony likes to pretend he's allergic to work."

Steve smiled thinly. "I can be pretty persuasive," he said.

Pepper nodded. She was sure Steve could have beaten him to a pulp and then carried all the way into the meeting if he had been difficult. But maybe just the threat of violence had made Tony behave.

Tony poked his head out of the door. "Steve, get in here. And bring her with you. Meeting's about to start."

Pepper pursed her lips. So Tony was still mad at her. Tony usually didn't hold a grudge this long. It distracted him from other projects. But this was Tony. Always going to ridiculous extremes. Why was she even surprised?

The board didn't even seem fazed by Steve's presence. A few looked at him strangely, but Tony said "Consultant," as if that explained everything.

The meeting proceeded smoothly with Tony answering all the questions put to him without any of his usual sarcasm. He volunteered information about his latest projects and assured everyone that yes, even with his day job as a superhero, he still had plenty of time to work for the company.

Pepper was impressed. Tony had even read the financial reports prior to the meeting.

As everyone began filing out of the room, Pepper caught Steve's arm. "How did you do it anyway?" she asked. "I've tried everything I can think of to get Tony to sit in on a meeting."

Steve looked away, his face slowly reddening. "I don't think my technique will work for you," he said.

"Blackmail?" She could only imagine the embarrassing things Steve had witnessed Tony doing after living with him for six months in the Avenger's Mansion.

Steve coughed and his eyes darted around the room. Nobody was paying attention to them. Most of the board was already out in the hallway, except for one man who had cornered Tony into a conversation about sustainable energy. Tony was playing along, although his forced smile said he was looking for a way out of the conversation as quickly as possible.

Steve leaned forward and said in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "I told him I wouldn't have sex with him for a week."

Pepper nodded knowingly. Yep, that would definitely motivate Tony. Probably the only thing that would motivate Tony.

"And I told him it was the best way to prove you wrong."

"Excuse me?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "It seemed important to him," he said.

Pepper watched as Steve moved ahead, slipping in between Tony and the board member. "Sorry for the interruption," he said. "But we're due back at Shield HQ in an hour."

Tony looked at him fondly. "Oh, right," he said. "Duty calls." He flashed the man a brief, apologetic smile.

Pepper didn't miss Steve's hand on the small of Tony's back as he ushered him out the door. She just wondered how she had missed everything else.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, this is the end of Tony's arc of the story, the 5 part. The next chapter will be much sillier. Stay tuned for that in a few days.

Disclaimer: Ah, I wish characters I made were famous and in movies and stuff. That would be amazing. But sadly, I am poor and obscure.

Steve opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the awning overhead. He remembered yelling for the team to evacuate the café, but he couldn't quite remember how he had ended up flat on his back on a pile of broken wooden chairs.

"How's your head?" Bruce asked. "You took a pretty heavy hit."

Steve blinked and turned his head to the side. Even that small action made his vision swim. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Just give me a moment and I'll get back to the battle."

"I think Tony has it handled."

Steve blinked his eyes open at the familiar sound of the Iron Man suit touching down on the ground. Tony ripped off his faceplate and stalked over to them. "Steve! What the fuck was that, idiot? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Take it easy," Bruce said. "He just came to."

"I don't give a fuck. He got knocked out because he was acting like a moron."

Steve felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Tony never yelled at him. Whatever he had done, it must have been truly terrible. The thought hurt. And Tony's voice was making the throbbing in his head worse.

"Tony," Bruce said carefully. "I have it on good authority that you can't become the Hulk, no matter how angry you get."

Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. But the anger seemed to recede slightly. Steve could see past the rage in Tony's eyes to the emotion glittering underneath. Something that looked like fear and guilt.

Steve's brain finally caught up to the situation. Tony had been worried about him. Obviously, visibly worried. It had come out in the form of yelling, but still. Tony had expressed concern about him in front of the team.

"Tony Stark has a heart," Steve said, unable to help it.

Tony stared at him for a long moment.

"He might have a concussion," Bruce said. "He did take the brunt of the attack."

Tony shook his head. "I swear, I work with some suicidal morons," Tony said. "First Clint and then you. Can we try to go a single battle without somebody jumping at the enemy's weapons?"

Steve struggled to sit up. "Clint's hurt?"

"Forget about him," Tony said. "It was just a scratch. You're the one who got himself knocked out by that explosion."

Steve sighed. "I'll be fine, Tony. I heal pretty quickly."

"Still," Tony said. "You should probably take it easy for a few days."

"Can't. There's a mission coming up-"

"Clint will come with me," Natasha said over the comm. "You're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"But Clint is-"

"In a hell of a lot better shape than you are. Let it go, Cap."

Steve sighed and rested his head back down against the rubble. "So, what am I supposed to do for the next month then?"

Tony's eyes gleamed. "Bed rest."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome to the end of the story. Yaaay...finally finished something for once. Although...I'm having urges to write more things in this storyverse. Anyone up for that? XD

Disclaimer: So, we're all aware I own nothing, right? Right.

Tony wasn't exactly upset when Clint and Natasha returned at the end of the month. Sure, that meant less time alone with Steve, but having mind-blowing sex with Steve wasn't quite as fun when there was no one he could brag to afterwards. And Bruce had made it very clear that he was putting his fist through Tony's head the next time he told him about their sex life.

Tony was smart enough not to push it. He valued his life and he valued getting to do science things with Bruce. At least Bruce was still cool about betting. Tony would never get tired of betting with him about what would make Natasha lose her composure.

He was, truth be told, a little excited to see them back. Especially Clint.

"Hey, guys," Tony greeted them at the door. "I taught Steve a new trick."

Natasha folded her arms over her chest and leveled Tony with a look that said that even though she wasn't the Hulk, she still planned on killing him if she had to hear about sex.

"It's not a sex thing," Tony said, noting the disappointment on Clint's face. "But you guys will really want to see this. Yes, both of you. Come on." He ushered them into the den.

Steve was sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly as a Mexican soap opera blared on the television.

Natasha's look of annoyance faded. "You've been teaching him Spanish? Not a bad idea, Stark."

"Yeah, sure," Tony said. "I get Steve alone for a month and all I can think to do is play Rosetta Stone. But, seriously, guys, watch this." He put his hand into the open compartment on the side of the couch and pulled out the bottle of ice cold water. Perfect. He unscrewed the cap and took a small sip, then poured the rest of the bottle directly over Steve's crotch.

Steve jerked upright and let out a string of obscenities that seemed to shock even Natasha. Tony felt elated. Bruce totally owed him twenty bucks now.

He grinned down at Steve. "Morning, darling. Sorry to wake you, but our friends have returned."

Steve sighed heavily and sank back into the cough. "Goddamnit, Tony. There are other ways, nicer ways, to get me up." He grabbed at the towel Tony held out to him and began uselessly blotting the huge wet spot on his pants.

"It looks like we got back just in time," Natasha said, her voice sounding slightly shaky.

Tony rubbed his hands together with fiendish glee. Oh, this was golden. Thank god for Jarvis or Bruce would never believe it.

"Man, you are good," Clint said in an awed voice. "It's a little scary how good."

"I told you I would make it happen."

"Oh, right." Clint fished around in his pockets and pulled out a crumpled twenty dollar bill. "Here, Tony. Totally worth it."

"What the hell is going on?" Steve demanded, looking from Tony to Clint to Natasha and back to Tony.

Clint let out a whoop of delight. "I love the new Steve," he said. "Ten thousand percent more badass."

Steve frowned. "Is someone going to explain to me what's going on?" His eyes travelled back to Clint. "Did you pay him to dump water on me?"

Clint took a step back, his hands held up in surrender. "No idea he was going to do that," he assured Steve. "We just had a bet on whether Tony really could get you to be one of the guys."

Steve's forehead creased. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're kind of a mouthy bitch," Tony said. "But only when no one's looking."

Steve scowled. "Fuck y-oh." His eyes widened and his face went pale. "Oh. Oh sh-I mean, oh my god." Steve clapped a hand over his mouth. After a moment of silence, Steve took a deep breath and his expression went neutral. "I apologize for my language," he said.

"No way," Tony said. "I didn't go through all that effort making you watch Quentin Tarantino movies just to see you get all bashful again because people are watching."

"You can't go back to normal," Clint said. "I can already hear you saying 'Fuck yeah, let's do this!'"

Tony eyed Steve slyly. "Won't Fury be impressed? Or maybe he'll have a heart attack. Either way, I am really looking forward to this."

Steve groaned and dropped his head back against the couch. "Tony, you're going to be the death of me."


End file.
